


Wrong time

by Albenkind



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Amusement Parks, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-23
Updated: 2016-10-23
Packaged: 2018-08-24 06:40:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8361358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Albenkind/pseuds/Albenkind
Summary: After finding out about Allen being the vessel for the 14th, Lavi decides to take Allen to a nearby amusement park to distract him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first language so I apologise should there be any mistakes uu!!  
> Anyways - I hope you'll enjoy this one.

"What do you think? Isn't it incredible?! It's incredible. Tell me how incredible this is!!" Lavi almost screamed enthusiastically. One of his hands was securely on Allen's shoulder while the other pointed at the carousel in front of them. Lavi's hand was so warm that Allen could feel it even through the thick fabric of his dark blue sweater. "It's incredible." Allen replied with a laugh and shook his head. It was almost adorable how happy Lavi was in this moment. Whenever Bookman was around Lavi was behaved quite mature but each time they were alone, it was as if he really started to show himself and allow himself to have fun. Allen appreciated the privilege of seeing Lavi like this and cherished every moment of it. 

The air around them smelled fantastic. It was sweet and savory and Allen could distinguish between the various flavours. Sugar and pancakes and chocolate, he could smell baked potatoes and steam mixed with a campfire. Loud noises surrounded them. There were children laughing and screaming of joy. Countless people's conversations melted together into a loud noise that almost hurt Allen's eyes when he tried to listen to one of them. Luckily, the redhead was here to distract him and make Allen relax a little. At least for a few hours. 

Lavi had brought Allen to this newly built amusement park an hour away from their new Headquarter to get his mind off of the recent events. Ever since Cross told Allen the truth about the 14th and that Mana probably never loved him in the first place, Allen's mood got worse and worse each day so Lavi simply took him along and brought him down to the city. He'd told Allen about the new carousel on the way down here - this here was apparently the world's second steam-powered one - and Allen had to admit that it was really amazing, but he couldn't quite share Lavi's enthusiasm. At the moment though the young Exorcist wasn't sure if it was because he simply wasn't as fascinated with those things as Lavi was or if it was simply because his mood was horrible at the moment. 

"The first steam-powered carousel was built in 1869 by Thomas Bradshaw in Aylsham. And now, only a decade later, we have one here as well to try it out! It takes an incredible amount of power to keep it going and you have to consider the-" Lavi started but Allen trailed off in his thoughts when Lavi started to include physics because admittedly - he didn't know what Lavi was talking about so he sighed and put his own hand onto Lavi's shoulder to stop him from explaining how the physics worked. Usually, Allen loved hearing Lavi talk. He loved hearing him explain things, hear the happiness in his voice and how fascinated he was with technical things. Allen didn't understand it most of the time but he always loved listening to it. Almost always. Right now was a moment when he didn't because he just wanted to stop thinking for once. 

"Can we just take a ride? If you keep telling me how this thing works I'll fall asleep." Allen teased, making Lavi pout. But in the end the redhead just smiled and wrapped an arm around Allen's shoulders. "Sure. We're here to cheer you up after all so let's go!" And with that, Lavi pulled him along and towards the queue to wait with him until it was their turn. Allen stumbled a little bit but managed to follow him without tripping over. Luckily, because they were so early it didn't take too long for them to be able to join the next ride. While they waited Lavi still had his arm around Allen's shoulders, his hand on his arm. Allen could feel the strong grip, slightly stronger than it was probably necessary. Lavi didn't just put his arm around him. He held him tightly, pulling Allen towards his body. It made Allen feel safe. The warmth radiating from the other one's body, Lavi's scent so apparent. 

Lavi smelled of the cinnamon he always put into his coffee and his hot chocolate. He smelled of parchment and the old books he always buried himself in and the ink he was writing with and that always stained his fingertips black. 

Allen loved everything about it. 

"Come on, it's our turn." Lavi's voice pulled Allen out of his deep thoughts and the smaller boy blinked in surprise before looking up again. "What? Ah, yeah let's go!" He agreed with a thin smile. For a second Lavi looked like he wanted to say something but decided against it so the redhead let go of Allen's shoulder and grabbed his hand instead, giving it a gentle squeeze before they both made their way into the front carriage of the carousel.

When they sat down and buckled on their security belts Allen looked up, following the rails with his eyes. And as soon as he did, the carriage already started moving with a gentle jerk. The missing enthusiasm finally seemed to boil up in his guts and a smile spread across Allen's thin lips when he looked back at his boyfriend. Lavi was smiling too, his head bent back to look at the point where the rails were at their highest point. "I'm excited!" Lavi said and his grin grew wider and wider the higher the carriage went. By now, Allen's heart started beating fast in his chest with anticipation of what was to come. Almost instinctively he held onto the front bar of their carriage, taking in a deep breath when they drove up, up, up, up... and suddenly - they almost flew down with a speed he didn't quite expect. 

Everyone in the carousel screamed with joy - and so did Lavi and Allen as soon as they went down. Their stomachs tingled wonderfully and they both felt as they were flying for a few precious seconds. It was an incredible joy even though it only lasted a few seconds before the carriage moved horizontally again, turning to the right and making them scream again. There was another bump during the ride and then the speed slowly faded until they ended up where they started again. 

Both Exorcists had the biggest smile across their faces, hair ruffled and breathing heavily right before they both burst out into a happy laughter that didn't stop even after they were told to please leave the carriage. They both held onto each other, hands on hips when they left the scene. Lavi grabbed Allen's face. They still laughed and didn't stop even when they shared kisses. Their mouths met each other, lips wandered to cheeks and chins and finally, Lavi and Allen shared one long and tight hug. Lavi sighed into Allen's ruffled hair, holding the younger one close to his chest while Allen buried his face in the crook of Lavi's neck. Allen took in a deep, long breath and let himself lean against his lover, eyes closed. "This was incredible." Allen said after a while, voice muffled because he was still pressed against Lavi's clothes. Lavi only laughed at that. "I told you so..." there was a short pause and then, Lavi pulled back. "How about round two?" He asked with a big grin. Allen nodded and they were already about to run around to join the queue when he suddenly spotted something out of the corner of his eyes. Allen then stopped, making Lavi stop walking again because they were holding hands once again. "Lavi, wait. Look."

The redhead frowned but then looked into the same direction Allen was looking at, now understanding why he'd stopped. A few meters away from them, Allen had spotted a Clown. White and blue clothing, his face covered with paint. He was currently shaping long balloons into animals for a group of children who stood in front of them. Lavi hesitated and frowned down at his partner. "...would you like to go and take look?" He asked carefully. Allen needed a while to respond but when he did, he only nodded carefully before already making his way over to the group of people. 

The closer they got, the louder the children's laughter got, as well as the annoying sound of squeaking balloons that Allen hated. But he wanted to look anyway. He didn't even know why but somehow he was hoping to see... familiarity. The Clown laughed, handing over the dog-shaped balloons and making funny faces afterwards. 

"So! I think we've had enough of this. How about a few tricks now?" The Clown asked. People around him cheered and the children were obviously incredibly excited. And so the Clown did. He pulled out five small balls and started to juggle. First slowly, then faster and faster, adding all five of them in the end. He even jumped from one leg to another, walked around in a circle and looked across the crowd. It was obvious to see that the man under the makeup enjoyed doing this a lot. Just like Mana did. Allen felt a strange mixture of sadness and happiness at the same time. It was that type of melancholy that Allen always felt whenever he thought about Mana. He was happy to see someone else enjoying making other people happy so much. But it also reminded him of how happy it had always made himself as well. Making others happy at Mana's side. 

"For my next trick I need a volunteer!" The Clown suddenly called, arms wide and smiling at the crowd in front of him. Allen's heart almost stopped when their eyes met and he already opened his lips to say something, even though he knew that the kids around them probably wanted to join as well. But for some reason, the Clown smiled at Allen, almost observing him for a few seconds before reaching out to him. "Young man, how about you? You seem like nice fella for this." Lavi's grip on Allen's hand tightened as if he wanted to stop him from joining, but Allen let go and nodded with an almost relieved smile on his lips. Then he made it through the small crowd to join the Clown in the middle. 

****

It was not what Lavi had expected. Allen joining the Clown for the next trick was unexpected. He'd brought him here to make him happy. To distract him from the terrible things Cross told him about Mana. He didn't trust Allen to know what was best for him. Allen didn't know what was the best for him. He didn't know how to treat himself well and how to care for his own well-being. He'd proven it more than enough in the past so Lavi had tried to stop him from joining the man in the middle of the crowd. But he couldn't force Allen not to go which was why Lavi didn't say anything and just let Allen go. It was his decision. 

Though Lavi had to admit that Allen did look utterly happy while joining the Clown. The children cheered and laughed happily and the parents around them seemed to enjoy the small show as well. It wasn't something difficult - Allen had to help him juggle, help him with a card trick and had to hand him a bottle with water the Clown poured into his pants without actually making them wet. Oddly enough, Lavi had expected Allen to be sad. To think about Mana and to have this look in his eyes whenever he thought no one was watching him. But instead he could see his eyes light up. He could see his pure laugh and smile he used to have months ago. Allen seemed utterly happy, glowing almost when he saw how the children around him laughed. 

It was a weird sight but at least Allen was happy so Lavi didn't interrupt them. He just stood there, keeping his eye on Allen to watch every movement of him. Not only his trained movement of his body but also his face. He wanted to make sure to see every change of emotion to be able to support him once he was finished. Lavi wanted nothing more than to see Allen smile and laugh the way he did now. All the time. But Lavi knew it was not possible so this moment here felt like it was a gift. And this thought alone made Lavi smile. Knowing that he'd been able to help Allen laugh by bringing him here. Lavi was relieved and waited patiently until Allen finally came back after a few minutes. 

The boy didn't even wait before almost throwing himself at Lavi. Allen wrapped his arms around his neck to pull him both into a hug and into a short kiss. "Sometimes I forget how good you are at this." Lavi said with a chuckle. Allen pulled back, raising an eyebrow. "I didn't do much. I only handed him stuff." He argued but Lavi only shrugged. "Doesn't matter. You were good at it. And happy. You looked really happy which means my plan for the day was successful." Lavi answered, stealing another kiss from Allen. This time, it was a longer and softer kiss. Lavi's hands rested on Allen's hips, pulling him closer and- 

Lavi stopped. In the middle of their kiss, Lavi could suddenly taste salt. He was instantly alarmed which was why he pulled back to look down at the smaller one. Allen had started crying. Lavi's eye widened and his hands flew up to his cheeks. "Allen?" He asked, worry clear in his voice. But Allen didn't reply. His silent tears only continued running down his cheeks until he started sobbing loudly, closing his eyes. Lavi instantly wrapped his arms around Allen to hold him against his chest. "I'm here, Allen. It's okay..." Lavi whispered into Allen's ear, pressing a kiss to his temple. He should've known. He should've stopped him from joining the Clown. Allen had looked so happy a few moments ago... Lavi could've guessed that this would make him think about Mana sooner or later. Apparently sooner. Mana. Lavi despised this man more and more with each day. Allen was always in pain because of him even if he smiled through it. Lavi knew when he was lying. He could see it. He always saw it when Allen was sad and most of the time - it was because of Mana. If Lavi could, he'd take the pain away. And if he could, he'd kill Mana with his own hands to punish him for the pain he was causing Allen each day. 

"He didn't love me." Allen suddenly sobbed, his body shaking in Lavi's arms while his fingers were digging into the back of Lavi's pullover. "He never loved me. It was all a lie." Lavi pressed his lips together. He. Lavi knew who Allen meant and it made his heart clench painfully. The worst part about this was that Lavi couldn't even deny it. Allen was right. "It was all a lie. What did I do to not deserve his love?" Allen repeated once again, sobbing uncontrollably into his shoulder. Lavi still held him, didn't let go. He carefully moved his hand up and down Allen's back to calm him down, his other hand at the back of Allen's head. 

There was nothing he could say to ease the pain Mana caused him. But at least he was here now. And Lavi would do everything he could to make sure Allen would never be disappointed by someone he loved ever again. "I love you, Allen." Lavi whispered into his ear. "And I always will, do you understand? I love you. You didn't do anything."

Mana was just a horrible man. And you happened to be in the wrong place at the wrong time. But these words didn't leave Lavi's lips because he knew they wouldn't help at all. 

"I love you. And I'll never lie to you. I won't leave you."

And while he was speaking those words Lavi already knew that he was lying to Allen. He would leave him. And he was already lying to him which made him feel even worse than he already did. But in this moment it was all he could do to help Allen through this. He wanted to be there for Allen for as long as he could, even if he knew he wouldn't be able to be here forever.


End file.
